Esequiel the Tickle Inventor
Esequiel the Tickle Inventor is a fan-made character by MarioFan65. He is a male adélie penguin who have created many tickle inventions over the years including the Super Tickle Torment 9000. He is a supporting character in the Happy Peep series and the main protagonist in the episodes, "The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor" and "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito" including the sequels except the third one. He is also the host of Happy Peep Short Stuff and the main protagonist of his spin-off show The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show. His heartsong and theme is "Witch Doctor" by The Cartoons. Personality/History Esequiel was born in Paulet Island on a nest. He is the son of Timo and Lucrecia. In the past, he wanted to make an invention like his parents made. As the elders are watching over the baby chicks as there parents has run off to sea, Esequiel created a new plan to have this place popular as Cape Adare was, but failed as being caught by Joselito the Elder. When Esequiel was a teenager, he created his tickle lab, where he can put all of his stuff in his lab home. Now, he created his first tickle inventor called "The Super Tickle Torment 9000" and show it to everyone to give it a try. The machine becomes very popular around the whole entire island. Soon, he created a rocket ship to go to Antarctica and started a tour on his tickle inventions. In Antarctica, the "Super Tickle Torment 9000" becomes popular as Paulet Island was. In Graduation Day, Esequiel brings his popular tickle machine to "Adelie-Land" so everyone can give it a try. Now in the two Adelie-Lands, he will try and get some of the penguins to try out some of his famous tickle machines that he has made over the years growing up. Esequiel, after he has made a tickle machine of some kind, he will test it by letting it tickle him for a few minutes, just to be sure it's working the way it should. Even so, the tickle inventor himself is also extremely ticklish. The two spots to tickle him are his extremely ticklish white belly and his ultra ticklish bellybutton. Appearances and Forms Regular Form As a Chick As a chick, his look is the same but similar to Montay's appearance. He has a pink beak and brown feathers all over his body. As an Adult Esequiel is a almost old adelie penguin that has ice glasses to put in his eyes to see better, orange eyes, a plain belly like Roy the Elder, and pink-like feet. Demon Form Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *Roy the Elder gets a Tickle Torment *Manny the African Penguin gets a Tickle Torment *The Tickle Torment at Snow Hill Island *Tickle Torment Future *Xever's Bad Day *The Ultimate Snowball Fight *Montay gets a Tickle Torment *The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor *Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory *Adélie Feeding Battle *Mumble's ALS Ice Bucket Challenge *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito *Winter Wonderland *The Ultimate Snowball Fight 2: The Worldwide Games *Double Montay *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 2: Darktisk's Fury *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 3: The New Kid *Happy Feet: The Final Stretch *Five Nights at Ramón's *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 4: Into the Internet World *Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 5: Future Takeover *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 6: The Final Bout *The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor 2 *Guardians of the Universes (cameo) *The Big Snow Offensive *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 7: The Iburlis Trigger *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 8: The Case of the Missing Diamond *Esequiel meet Cody Maverick *Penguin Legends *Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet *Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Birthday Bash *Reunion *Something Goes Fishy *Wrath of Dave Trivia *He is originally named as "Andreas". *His inspiration is based on Mario from the Super Mario franchise. *Esequiel's glasses is made of ice (Unlike the real ones from the real world). *In Paulet Island All-Grade School, his enemy is Josesito and believe to him that he is the son of the elder and leader Joselito. *Esequiel's appearance resembles Professor Chi-Chi's penguin form from the Pat & Stan episode "The Gamma Zapper". **They both have glasses and act like in the same style. *Esequiel can also turn himself back into a kid, similar to Goku from Dragon Ball GT. *Esequiel might Adopt Shouty, but this is unconfirmed. Gallery Esequiel's 2018 Look.png|Esequiel's current look Esequiel's 2015 Look.png|Esequiel as a adult Esequiel the Tickle Inventor.png|Esequiel's Old Adult Look Esequiel's 2016 Look.png|Esequiel's 2017 appearance Baby Esequiel the Tickle Inventor.png|Esequiel as a baby RTEGATT Logo.png|Esequiel with Roy the Elder in a wallpaper and a logo of "Roy the Elder gets a Tickle Torment" The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor Title.png|Adult and Baby Esequiel in a title card of "The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor" Happy Peep Season 1 Wallpaper.png|Esequiel (beside left) in a wallpaper of Happy Peep Season 1 Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito title.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito in a title card of "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito" Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito watching over Paulet Island.png Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito with their Rainbow flags.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito with thier rainbow flags EMSJ5FT title.png|Super Saiyan Esequiel (left) in a title card of Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 5: Future Takeover Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito watching the fireworks.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito watching the fireworks Spaceship Scene.png|''Esequiel shaking Flippers with Elle in TFS'' The Amigos, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito celebrating Raynaron's birthday.png|The Amigos, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito celebrating Raynaron's birthday Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito relaxing at the beach.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito relaxing at the beach Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito - Hold On, We're Going Home.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito's Hold On We're Going Home wallpaper We're Completely Alone.png|Raul said to Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito that they are completely alone Esequiel Goes Back in Time.png Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito pray for Paris.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito pray for Paris Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito looking at the Christmas tree.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito looking at the Christmas tree Meeting the Young Tickle Inventor.png|Esequiel meeting Junior from the upcoming "Storks". Esequiel as Mario.png|Esequiel as Mario Penguru meet Esequiel.png|Penguru with Esequiel Rick Sanchez meets Esequiel.png|Esequiel meeting Rick Sanchez Mona pets Esequiel.png|Mona petting Esequiel Terry and Esequiel is getting sick of John Edlinger.png|Terry and Esequiel having enough of John Edlinger 2000 DEVIATIONS.png|Esequiel in a 2000 Deviations picture on DeviantArt Gary the Gadget Guy meets Esequiel the Tickle Inventor.png|Gary the Gadget Guy meeting Esequiel Happy Birthday LydiaPrower8.png|Esequiel, Terry and Twink meeting Lydia Nico and Esequiel watches the Moon.png|Nico and Esequiel watching the Moon Mona meets Gary the Gadget Guy and Esequiel.png|Mona meets Gary the Gadget Guy and Esequiel Happy Birthday RogersGirlRabbit.png|Esequiel, Terry and Lani meeting RogersGirlRabbit Happy Birthday SammfeatBlueheart.png|Esequiel and Terry having a party with Jay Raynaron and Esequiel on a icy land.png|Raynaron and Esequiel on a icy land Happy Birthday Penguinator24 (2019).png|Pat Penguinator and Esequiel holding their drinks up. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfiction characters Category:MarioFan65's Characters Category:Penguins Category:Adélie Penguins Category:Supporting Characters Category:Inventors Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Chicks Category:Allies Category:Happy Peep Category:Happy Peep Short Stuff Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show